transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Highway Raid
Old Cybertron Highway Abuse and time have eaten away at this equatorial traffic artery. Potholes make for rough, swerving driving, as cruel to suspensions as the Decepticons have been to this thoroughfare. The jagged carcasses of building domes rake at the sky with iron girders for ribs, tarnished in rust and verdigris. The sheer number of shattered domiciles and collapsed transit stations is pump-rending, and not just from a simple architectural view. The thousands of lives uprooted or even ended in the face of Cybertron's civil war haunt most distinctly here. Occasionally, an empty will stray from the Warrens, scrabbling listlessly after the energon that flows through the much more nimble, smaller, turbo-foxes. They, as well as any errant travelers, are at the mercy of any live-fire exercises in which Decepticons might engage. Contents: Hot Spot Fleet Cyclonus Brawl Nightbeat Obvious exits: Fly leads to Sky above Old Cybertron Highway. North leads to Deserted Roadway. East leads to Geyser Crater. West leads to Warrens. The Old Cybertron Highway, once the most vital lifeline for traversing the planet, it has fallen into disuse in many places. This section of the highay is one of the most derelict, surrounded by broken hulls of old buildings and filled with potholes. A supply train, heavily laden with parts and salvaged metals, lumbers along this part of the broken highway, making it's way ever closer towards Polyhex. The road here is broken and uneven, forcing the rumbling trucks to slow to a crawl. Easy pickings for a small strike squad of Autobots. Look out Decepticons, it's a big blue fire truck! Nightbeat slouches down into Porsche 959 form. Time to roll. First Aid falls forward, arms sliding in and legs flipping about, transforming into an ambulance. Cyclonus takes to the air, head retreating into his body as the two 'horns' upon his head come together to form a nosecone. Snub-like wings emerge from his back, his arms folding away beneath them to become roaring engines. So to do his legs disappear into the rapidly-forming spacecraft's fuselage - taking the form of a Cybertronian Starfighter! A large warehouse, seemingly long-abandoned, proves to be more than meet the eye as a wall lifts away on a hydralic hinge... Revealing Hot Spot, in all his bright blue fire truck glory! His engine roars to life, and he drives to intercept the Decepticon supply run, bogged down by the jagged roadway and easy to attack. Decepticon sentries are picked off by blasts of super high-pressure water cannons, as Hot Spot leads the charge. And next to the powder blue firetruck is an ambulance. Has Ratchet come back from the dead? Hah, you wish. No, it's First Aid, Protectobot doctor. Whereas Hot Spot's engine roars, First Aid starts up normally. He mentally pushes down on the gas pedal and speeds up after Hot Spot. As usual, First Aid isn't quick enough to keep up and lags behind slightly. This is probably for the best, as everyone knows the clerics go in the back. As this is a, gulp, combat mission, First Aid's decrystallizer cannon is mounted on the roof. <> he transmits as he spots the sentries. The double barrered cannon strikes the sentry on the left. The drone freezes, crumples, and then falls to pieces, unable to hold its own weight anymore. Porsche 959 is doing a lot of breaking and entry these days, it seems. He trails the Protectobots, not from any lack of speed, but because he's the odd man out, and even when he's not, he never really fits in. His hood and roof-mounted weaponry are deployed, and Muzzle is already in his armour, where he's strapped inside the Porsche. He radios the other Autobots, <> High above, a Cybertronian Starfighter's engines flare before it banks to one side and begins a swift drop towards the section of highway the supply train currently occupies. As the craft speeds through the air, the engines screaming terribly, the forward-mounted weaponry emerges and begins to hum as power is shunted to it. Cyclonus maintains his form, circling above - though he makes no effort to hide himself or the threat he poses. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Fleet arrives from a different direction. Almost as if summoned! He takes one high-altitude pass of the area, using his long range sensors to study the ground beneath him. He spots the arrival of team good - at least, some of them, taking the briefest of moments to assess their movements. Then, as he starts to turn for another pass, he opens up his radio to Cyclonus. Combat: Fleet analyzes Hot Spot for weaknesses Cyclonus can exploit. Brawl is not far from the scene of the crime already, having been whiling away the macrovorns in a nearby Decepticon outpost. He's more than willing to come to the aid of the supply train; he hates having to do Onslaught's tedious "guarding" and "securing rear areas" and "responsible, reliable soldiering." He clatters and rumbles as he clambers over the rough terrain as a tank, well-suited to Cybertron's rugged surface. "Good shot, First Aid!" The big blue truck emits, Hot Spot's voice roaring over his engine. "I'm always saying you have the fighting spirit inside, you just need to let it out!" He adds reassuringly, with positive energy amidst the emerging firefight. Defending Decepticons peg Hot Spot's armor with return fire, but that's why he's leading the charge - To take the heat, so to speak. The big ol' truck makes a quick transformation into his more mobile robot mode, skidding to a halt as his momemtum propels him forward. His special Fireball Cannons are out, ready to melt down any targets that present themselves. "Decepticons! We're taking back supplies stolen from our Autobot comrades! Stand down, or prepare for termination!" He shouts, letting loose with his cannons to force the convoy's drivers to keep thier heads down. His sharp optics spot a familiar, sinister shape high above, making no attempt to hide his presence... Cyclonus. The horned Decepticon is, by right of prowess, Hot Spot's responsibility to take care of now. He raises one bulky cannon, and lets loose with a blast of bright blue flames, piercing the dusky sky with a fiery ball of doom. Look out Decepticons, it's Hot Spot! Combat: Hot Spot sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Hot Spot's Fireball Cannon attack aimed for Cybertronian Starfighter backfires! Combat: Hot Spot strikes himself with his Fireball Cannon attack! -5 Porsche 959 circles around behind the compound and transforms, Muzzle on his shoulders and a photon pistol in his hand. The photon pistol is the only reason the Protectobots let him play with them, Nightbeat thinks sometimes. He sees the approaching Decepticons, looking over his shoulder, and he hastily tries to knock in the back door of the place. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Protected. "Enemy bogeys, guys," First Aid says. While he isn't scared, per se, he is worried. These sorts of brawls (no, not you Brawl) are messy and terribly unfun. He knows the sentries were just the warm-up, and that those making their arrival now are going to be miserable to fight. Cyclonus is circling above, and Brawn is about as stealthy as Omega Supreme, clattering around like that. The ambulance rushes alongside the convoy, speeding up to match the speed of the convoy. Then, in one quick motion, he transforms and leaps, landing on top of one of the train's cars. "Allez-hop!" he exclaims as he nearly loses his balance. Luckily he does maintain it. First Aid is now standing on one of the cars in the middle. Ambulance 's front section fold back as a pair of legs and arms fold out, transforming into First Aid. Inside the cockpit of the Cybertronian Fighter, the displays light up with a visual feed of Hot Spot - his course adjusting slightly for a superior angle of attack. Even now his internal power supply is shunting energon to weapons systems. Though prepared to attack, Cyclonus is calculated in his actions - not flying in guns blazing quite yet. He begins evasive maneuvers as sensors indicate Hot Spot's cannon being trained on him, wings tilting to one side. He rolls briefly before he realizes that no attack has come, turning his attention back down to the Protectobot. The weapons light up bright purple, a burst of laser fire arcing across the space between them - aimed at Hot Spot. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter strikes Hot Spot with his Oxidizing Laser attack! -4 Combat: That attack has temporarily impaired Hot Spot's Agility. (Crippled) Brawl crests a hill of buckled metal plates and pauses at the top a moment, turret swivelling to and fro to take in the assailed convoy trying to make its way to safety, and the Autobot team approaching it. "Autobots!" bellows Brawl unnecessarily, his machinegun opening up as he charges down the hill towards the nearest Bot, gathering speed as he goes. Combat: Brawl sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Brawl misses First Aid with his .50cal M2HB (Pistol) attack! Combat: Brawl (Brawl) used "Pistol": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Fleet comes back around for a second pass as First Aid leaps on top of one of the convoy's cars, thus making himself /especially/ visible. Remembering that the ambulance is supposed to be something of a sissy, the Seeker decides that he's the opponent for Fleet! He dives after the Protectobot, intent on knocking him off the top of the vehicle he's on - he almost pulls up when Brawl starts to fire on his chosen opponent, but the weapons fire is over with fast enough for Fleet to keep going. Combat: Fleet misses First Aid with his Razor Wing Slash attack! Combat: Fleet (Fleet) used "Razor Wing Slash": A Level 3 VELOCITY attack. As usual, Hot Spot's finnicky courtship with lady luck takes a downward turn /just/ when he needs it most. His Fireball Cannon shot upwards in the sky backfires, bathing the brigt blue 'bot with tongues of blue flames. The heat-resistant(eventually) Hot Spot brushes the flames away, but also gets stuck full-on by Cyclonus's piercing Oxidizing laser, rusting some of his armour and imparing his performance. A flick of the firing switch on his rifle, and he blasts Cyclonus again, this time with a more impressive gout of blazing blue fire. Combat: Hot Spot misses Cybertronian Starfighter with his Fireball Cannon attack! -3 Porsche 959 hears more of the firefight, and he decides that raiding can wait. Grabbing his other photon pistol, he ducks out of the complex and takes in the situation, ugly in the sky, stupid on the ground, and... one of the ex-Reavers. Awkward. He draws a second photon pistol and takes aim at two different targets, because detectives are all about ridiculous gun moves. The puzzle pieces of Porsche 959 rearrange into the hard-boiled Autobot detective, Nightbeat! Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Brawl with his Twin Photon Pistols Area attack! -1 Combat: Nightbeat misses Fleet with his Twin Photon Pistols Area attack! -1 First Aid steadies himself, leaning over so he's got three points touching the top of the supply train. With Hot Spot and Nightbeat running interference, he knows what his job is here. Pointing his fist downwards, he prepares to make an incision in the 'patient', but whips his head up as Brawl crests the hill. "Oh oh..." he takes a step to the side, nearly falling off the train. The bullets fly past him just as Fleet dives down towards him. That's his cue to get the heck out of dodge. Carving a hole with his surgical lasers, he hops down into the train's car just as the Decepticon blasts past. First Aid lands in a crouch in the supply train. He looks around at the crates of medical supplies and construction equipment. Bingo. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: First Aid takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Combat: Regained 4 energon. The laser striking home, Cyclonus continues his assault on the Protectobot Commander with unwavering dedication. Even as the ferocious cannon is aimed at him and the gout of flame spews forth, the Decepticon only banks sharply to one side to evade them entirely. Undeterred, the Starfighter swoops low over Hot Spot - aiming to strike him with viciously with the underside of a wing as he begins to climb into the sky again. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter misses Hot Spot with his Ramming Speed attack! -3 Fleet hnhs softly as First Aid drops out of sight, then jinks suddenly to avoid a photon shot blasted his way. "What the- aaaaah. Nightbeat!" he exclaims, sounding almost amused. He turns once more for another pass, this time heading towards the detective. "Been awhile," he notes, almost conversationally as he fires a blast of circuit-rotting cold. The short, wide, green meanie takes the shot on his front hull and keeps on coming. "WAAAAAGH!" he shouts incoherently, firing off a tank shell towards Nightbeat in a combat style best described as stimulus: response. At no point does it even occur to him to do something about First Aid getting into the train. Brawl is not very "mission oriented" without Onslaught around to keep him on task, apparently. Combat: Brawl strikes Nightbeat with his Tank Cannon attack! Combat: Fleet strikes Nightbeat with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! -3 Hot Spot mag-locks his fireball-spewing cannons to his hips, as Cyclonus swoops in to get up close and personal. Good! Hot Spot keeps his eyes on the birdie, digs in with his feet, and waits... Just as Cyclonus is about it impact, hot Spot leaps onto the craft, and tries to angle his pointy nose-cone into the steely terrain for a crash landing. Combat: Hot Spot misses Cybertronian Starfighter with his crash landing attack! First Aid says, "Anyone available to encrypt the channel?" Wiretap encrypts this channel. Red Alert has encrypted this channel. Red Alert says, "Yes, but I can't guarentee how long it'll stay clear." First Aid says, "I'm taking everything I can in here. Are you guys able to hold them off?" Hot Spot says, "Certainly can, First Aid." Red Alert says, "Recommend moving to within the next five to ten minutes." Hot Spot says, "It's just starting to heat up out here, take your time." First Aid rummages through the supplies, being choosey and picking just the best stuff. He isn't a transport character, though his ambulance mode is fairly hefty. The Protectobot knocks over several crates in order to get to the high grade stuff. The doctor is shoving high grade energon packs, performance boosters, and delicate circuitry into a large sack. He is like the Autobot version of the Grinch, stealing Christmas from the Decepticons down in Decepticonville. First Aid says, "Moving there now, Red. Thank you." Hot Spot says, "Sounding off." Members of channel are: First Aid, Hot Spot, Nightbeat, and Red Alert First Aid says, "First Aid here." Red Alert says, "Red Alert, reporting." Steeltread says, "Something up, Red?" Red Alert says, "Active Decepticon com agents. They've been keeping me busy for awhile." Hot Spot says, "Hitting the Decepticons to get back some supplies they stole. You up for some action? Wouldn't hurt to have another gun in here." Nightbeat gets knocked over by a tank shell and then frozen. He would turn blue, but he already is. So he just gets even bluer. 110% blue. He decides that he needs to kill Fleet, because that Seeker knows too much. It doesn't matter if they used to be part of a strange, cultlike organisation together. He stashes the photon pistols and goes for the plasma blaster instead. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Aggressive. Steeltread says, "all right, Hot Spot. I'll take a shuttle." Combat: Nightbeat strikes Fleet with his Missed You! attack! -1 The Autobots and the Decepticons battle over a Decepticon supply convoy. First Aid is currently out of sight, while Cyclonus and Hot Spot seem to be keeping each other occupied. Meanwhile, Fleet has just been hit in the sharkfin by Nightbeat, a hole blasted straight through his armor and knocking Fleet's flight off course. He responds by first fishtailing, then transforming, tumbling in the air to end up upright and turned to face Nightbeat once more, an unpleasant smile on his face. These Autobots are all relatively 'safe' to battle, as none are likely to be able to catch them should he have to turn tail and run, and so Fleet can risk appearing more aggressive at these early stages. "Now, is that any way to greet a former teammate?" he asks the detective, standing in a crouch as though ready to spring, but making no movement just yet. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Cyclonus fails to successfully ram Hot Spot, although he is not so committed to the attack that he cannot break away in time to avoid the impromptu crash landing. Taking to the air once more, Cyclonus comes about sharply to prepare for a bombing run. His attacks lose their precision focus for the time being, attempting to drive the marauding Autobots away from the supply train. The flaming incendiary bombs howl forth from the Starfighter, falling to the Earth in the direction of Hot Spot and First Aid. Thieves will not be tolerated. The irony of potentially damaging a fire truck with fire is not lost on him, either. The Abrams clambers up heavily into the form of a short but very wide Decepticon. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter strikes Hot Spot with his Incendiary Bombs Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter strikes First Aid with his Incendiary Bombs Area attack! Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter (Cyclonus) used "Incendiary Bombs": A Level 10 AREA-RANGED attack. Combat: You took 16 damage. Brawl charges at Nightbeat, flailing his fists at the detective in a haphazard but nonetheless painful manner. "Get outta our terr'tory!" Combat: Brawl strikes Nightbeat with his Punch attack! It seems that everyone is distracted enough for a certain gold-plated warrior to actually sneak in. surveying the battle, he takes cover behind a structure and watches as cyclonus bombs Hot spot, but can't see first aid. However, he DOES see that nightbeat is getting double teamed. the ironic part is that he actually pinated himself to look like one of the TFs attacking Nightbeat. "hmmm.....looks like I should draw him off." he says getting ready to fire a shot at him. Combat: Steeltread sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Steeltread strikes Brawl with his Disruptor attack! The brazen and blue Hot Spot would normally have nothing to fear from the heat and flames, and indeed, the flames from Cyclonus's incindiary bombs are not much more than a nuisance for the virtually fire-proof Protectobot leader; However, today he isn't so lucky. The cargo hold of the nearest trailer of the supply train falls under the blast of Cyclonus's attack, and the volatile Energon stockpiled inside ignites, generating a cataclysmic explosion that rips apart cargo container and sends Hot Spot flying though the air. Combat: Hot Spot misses Cybertronian Starfighter with his Energon Explosion Aftermath attack! Nightbeat feels kind of weak, after that punch. He staggers. The detective grits out at Fleet, "This is a war! What's it matter? You'd kill me if you could." However, Brawl is doing the biggest job of killing him, at the moment, and so Brawl draws the wrath of the detective. He snaps off a shot at Brawl, grimacing. Might be time to nip into the special brew. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Brawl with his Plasma Blaster attack! -2 First Aid picks up an item off the shelf, looks it over, and chucks it over his shoulder. Whatever it was, it's no good. He grabs for a bottle, decides it's worth taking, and pushes it into his Grinch sack. The Protectobot is entirely unprepared for when a small bomb falls through the hole he made getting in here, bounces around, and then explodes in fire. While the train itself is able to take this sort of thing, First Aid and many of the supplies are not. Thrown against one of the walls, the doctor remembers his lessons and stops, drops, and rolls until the flames are put out. His white frame is singed badly, but he's still moving pretty well. "This car isn't safe anymore. Moving to the next one!" The doctor bursts through the door on the car, trying to move one up to escape the flames. Brawl stumbles backwards and sits down hard, transforming into a tank instead of getting back up. He's shouting something, but it can't be heard due to his simultaneously emitting a deafeningly loud barrage of sound from his secondary turret in a groundwave that sweeps towards his assailants like a tectonic shift. Brawl hunches down into his tank mode. Combat: Brawl misses Nightbeat with his Dual Sonic Cannon Area attack! Combat: Brawl misses Steeltread with his Dual Sonic Cannon Area attack! Swooping down low through the air, the Starfighter takes note of the airborne Hot Spot and seeks to do further damage. The sharpened point of the nosecone practically gleams as it catches the light, lancing towards Hot Spot in an effort to catch him in mid-air. Unfortunately, Cyclonus isn't seeking to save Hot Spot - he's seeking to rip him apart. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter misses Hot Spot with his Ramming Speed attack! "I would," Fleet happily agrees with the detective. Then he frowns and tilts his head as new orders are received. Wasn't there an ambulance around here? "But I have other tasks to attend to." With that, he leaps into the air and briefly scans the convoy, lucking into the moment when First Aid is moving from cart to cart. "Fleeing a fire?" he asks idly. "Perhaps I can help?" With that, he fires a frigid cold ray at First Aid, one that's liable to ice up joints if it connects. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Fleet misses First Aid with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! -5 Combat: Fleet (Fleet) used "Deep-Freeze Ray": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Hot Spot is apparantly traveling too quickly from the powerful, singing explosion to get skewered by Cyclonus's spear-like nosecone. Perhaps lady luck hasn't dumped him yet! He crashes into the broken metallic terrain, and spies Brawl blasting at his comrades with those extraneous sonic cannons. "Brawl! Why don't you pick on someone your own size!" Cliche, perhaps, but true, as Brawl is in his large, armoured tank mode. Hot Spot dashes towards the tank's broadside, transforming into his hefty truck mode to crash into the tank's flank. Look out Decepticons, it's a big blue fire truck! Combat: Hot Spot sets his defense level to Aggressive. The door opens on the car that's on fire, and First Aid bursts out, crossing the short gap between it and the next (not-on-fire) car. A ray of cold strikes the connection between the two, and it nicks the Protectobot's foot as he darts past. The connector between the two cars freezes over, and First Aid vanishes. "Whew!" he exclaims out loud, visibly relieved. He looks around in this car. There are a lot of crates. They are all marked 'Soap And Water For Blot Cleaning', scrawled in Hun-Grrr's barely legible handwriting. "Oh you've got to be kidding me..." First Aid says with a sigh. Time to make a dash to a /third/ car. Nothing useful here... Wiretap, l33t haxxor Combat: Hot Spot damages himself. Combat: Hot Spot sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Blue Fire Truck misses Brawl with his Big Blue Truck attack! Red Alert says tiredly, "Thank you for keeping us informed, Wiretap." First Aid says, "How's it going out there?" Steeltread chuckles lightly as he moves behind his cover before Brawl's turret can track towards him. He then peeks back around the corner and chuckles a bit. "trying to hit first aid is gonna be like trying to hit a bullet with a fly swatter." he says before turning towards Brawl again...and raising his rifle. Combat: Steeltread strikes Brawl with his Inhibitor Shell attack! Combat: Brawl has been temporarily incapacitated. Brawl throws his transmission into reverse and backpedals out of Hot Spot's way with a scream of turbines, which cut out abruptly when Steeltread's EMP shell causes his engine to cut out entirely. "No fair!" shouts Brawl, trying to restart the turbines. Up above, Cyclonus surveys the battle in a slow holding formation. He has little regard for what attacks may come his way, instead slowing his pace greatly while his energon reserves begin to replenish themselves. He weighs up his options as he flies. Combat: Cyclonus sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blades says, "Hot Spot! We need you back Iahex stat! There's a factory on fire!" Fleet misses the ambulance with his blast, and so instead he climbs higher into the air to watch for more movement, taking the time to charge his weapons as he has, for the moment, avoided coming under fire. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Blue Fire Truck speeds past Brawl's position as the tank backtracks, and the big blue fire engine wheels around for another go, tires squealing on the rough terrain. He takes aim to blast Brawl with his water cannons, but is distracted by a call for help from his fellow Protectobot, Blades. Supplies are one thing, but when there's a fire to be fought at home, then that's where Hot Spot is needed most! He takes off back down the highway, seemingly inexplicably from the Decepicon's point of view. Combat: Blue Fire Truck begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Brawl and Cybertronian Starfighter The bullet, aka First Aid, bursts into the /third/ car, and this time finds some more goodies. Munitions and tool and die equipment. First Aid's sack is nearly full at this point, and so he reports in. <> Compared to the train itself, this is not exactly a lot. <> Hot Spot says, "Get what you can First Aid, but be careful! You're worth a lot more than a few supplies!" Steeltread peers around the corner and picks up First Aid's transmission. <> He says before he aims a shot up at the passing yellow seeker. Yep....he recognizes Fleet....but he'd rather not talk to too many in any faction....especially when he's shooting at him. Combat: Steeltread misses Fleet with his Disruptor attack! Members of channel are: First Aid, Nightbeat, and Red Alert Members of channel are: First Aid, Nightbeat, and Red Alert Nightbeat finally managed to dodge, tricky detective that he is - he's not so tricky now. He just throws himself down, skidding on the metal ground, leaving blue skidmarks. Since Steeltread has taken Brawl out for a moment, he takes a while to colelct himself and put some of his internal that have become external back to internal status. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Protected. Members of channel are: First Aid, Nightbeat, and Red Alert Combat: Nightbeat quickly patches up some of Nightbeat's minor injuries. Fleet misses a second chance to dive at First Aid, and before he gets his third, Steeltread takes a pot shot at him. "Why, it's almost a reunion," the Seeker chuckles, then he dives towards Steeltread, the hilt of his dagger flipping out into his hand as he does. He activates the frigid cold dagger and takes a swing, trying to freeze the Autobot to the spot. Combat: Fleet misses Steeltread with his Ice-Dagger attack! -2 Brawl gives his engine another rev and it roars to life finally, repowering his turret which in turn swings towards Steeltread as he rumbles back into motion. "Now you're gonna GET IT!" shouts Brawl, perhaps redundantly, since he punctuates the statement with a shot from his main gun. Combat: Brawl takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Combat: Brawl strikes Steeltread with his Tank Cannon attack! You receive a radio message from Steeltread: GO! Watch out for Cyclonus! Descending down once more, Cyclonus spies the supply-stealing First Aid. He is in no mood to lose precious fuel for the Decepticon war effort to ... Protectobots! Bearing down on the Autobot, he lets loose with a vicious burst from his oxidizing laser. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter misses First Aid with his Oxidizing Laser attack! Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter (Cyclonus) used "Oxidizing Laser": A Level 6 RANGED attack. Steeltread,despite his cover, is NAILED by Brawl's main gun. "Crap. Gotta stay up." he says using one hand to start to stand up and the other hand to load the underslung shotgun barrel on his rifle. he turns towards Brawl's main gun....but his objective wasn't to get into a....well...brawl...with the tank. he was there to cover his friend's escape....no matter what. even....if that meant shooting at....Cyclonus. Combat: Steeltread strikes Cybertronian Starfighter with his Inhibitor Shell attack! Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter has been temporarily incapacitated. BADOOM! The highway next to First Aid explodes as Cyclonus's laser damn near takes off his roof. As it is, the ambulance is tilted up onto his right two wheels, and nearly tips before finally landing on all four again. Not slowing down, the doctor continues to race towards the pre-determined escape point - one of the old tunnels that lead into the vast Cybertronian buildings. Weaving all over the road in an attempt to throw off his attackers' aim, First Aid concentrates on getting there. Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Guarded. Struck by the shell, the vast majority of Cyclonus' systems suddenly go offline and he begins to speed towards the ground. Thankfully he was particularly high up when he was struck, affording him time to internally beat the engines into submission and get them to start up again. Fleet climbs back into the air after his attack on Steeltread, then frowns as he spies the fleeing First Aid. His track record for the night is pretty poor, but Cyclonus is here, so he had at least better make it look good. He transforms and dives once more, a straffing run, more interested in making it look like he put in the effort than in actually stopping the Protectobot. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet sets his defense level to Fearless. Combat: Fleet strikes First Aid with his Persistent Freeze Ray attack! -3 Combat: Fleet (Fleet) used "Persistent Freeze Ray": A Level 1 RANGED attack. Combat: You took 4 damage. Brawl, not having noticed First Aid (he doesn't see much that isn't either shooting at him or right in front of him), transforms and charges straight for Steeltread with an incoherent bellow and the crashing of feet on the hard ground. The Abrams clambers up heavily into the form of a short but very wide Decepticon. Combat: Brawl strikes Steeltread with his Tackle attack! First Aid gets good cover fire from Steeltread, and the Protectobot races towards the tunnels. In his rear view mirror (they have a purpose other than looks?) the doctor sees Fleet streaking in from above. He can't try to ward him off as the decrystallizer doesn't fire straight backwards. Moving side to side, First Aid's tires suddenly leave the hard metal of the highway and skids onto slippery ice. "Whoa... whoa...!" he exclaims as he slides all over the place. He tries to correct his course and is only half successful. He slams into the side of the tunnel, ripping off his right mirror and skidding to the left. Unless someone goes in after him, he's going to get away! Combat: First Aid begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Brawl, Cybertronian Starfighter , Nightbeat, Fleet , and Steeltread First Aid falls forward, arms sliding in and legs flipping about, transforming into an ambulance. Steeltread did, at least, get the full attention ONE Decepticon. As Brawl tackles him, he lets out a loud OOF as he's nailed into a nearby wall. He's hoping to have drawn enough attention away from first Aid so he can get away....and hopefully away from Nightbeat too. Himself? well......that's another story. Combat: Steeltread strikes Brawl with his Pistol attack! Nightbeat supposes that he chould be covering the Grinch's... er... First Aid's retreat. Steeltread seems to be handling Brawl in a duel of the tanks, as some Star Wars music plays. That leaves him to deal with... oh, the shifty blue and yellow guy. Figures. He snaps off a shot at the Seeker, trying to get his head back in the game. Combat: Nightbeat misses Fleet with his Plasma Blaster attack! -3 Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter takes a moment to shake off the effects of the last attack. Brawl seems to feel no pain even though Steeltread keeps shooting him, hauling off and swinging his fist in a big looping arc towards Steeljaw's head, accompanied by a frenzied whoop. It helps that both of them are the same height. Combat: Brawl misses Steeltread with his Wild Swing (Kick) attack! Fleet pulls up and twists out of the way, avoiding Nightbeat's plasma blaster. He climbs for some distance, then sharply flips end over end and begins to dive towards Nightbeat. "Nice to see you haven't forgotten about me," he says cheerfully as he tries to strike Nightbeat with the hardened edge of his wing. Hey, maybe he'll be able to take the Autobot's head off! Combat: Fleet misses Nightbeat with his Razor Wing Slash attack! -2 Cyclonus does indeed regain control of his systems before he hits the ground, swooping upwards yet again and regaining a steady flight pattern. He continues after First Aid at great speed, not slowing his pace but not shooting yet either. He flies low to the ground, engines roaring loudly. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Ambulance vanishes into the tunnels. From here it forks out in multiple directions. In his rear view mirror First Aid can see... eek, Cyclonus is still on him! He takes a tunnel to the right... then an immediate one to the left... then another left! First Aid is going to get himself lost, but with luck he'll be lost from Cyclonus as well. Steeltread is still moving, and oddly...is actually fast enough to get away from Brawl's kick (or punch). Somehow, he's still in this...for now. He tries to hit Brawl with another disruptor attack.......nothing like low powered lasers, hmm? Combat: Steeltread strikes Brawl with his Disruptor attack! Although he still flies through the tunnels, Cyclonus becomes increasingly aware of the lack of room and he has no interest of damaging himself - no interest in having to be, hmph, /repaired/. Several turns into the chase, Cyclonus breaks off down another passageway to make for the outside and the sky beyond. Combat: Cybertronian Starfighter begins retreating, outrunning all pursuit. "Just like a Bot to bring a gun to a fistfight an' not bring a big enough gun," chortles Brawl, dropping to the ground and swinging his main gun towards Steeltread. "I got your number right here!" Brawl hunches down into his tank mode. Combat: Brawl strikes Steeltread with his Tank Cannon attack! Nightbeat's head comes off on its own, these days. It saves him the trouble of getting it cut off by Decepticons. He does manage to duck under Fleet's attack, with some approximation of his usual agility. Nightbeat is not retreating, because he doesn't take orders from bossy tanks. That, and he knows that the Seeker could pursue if they flee. "Forget? I keep trying, but you're like bad energon - you just keep something back." He snaps off another shot, trying to deter the Seeker. Combat: Nightbeat misses Fleet with his Plasma Blaster attack! -2 Fleet snorts as he misses, twists away from Nightbeat's shot, and pulls up. "You don't know the half of it, Detective." Then, his parts re-arrange and he once more resumes robot mode. "I have been keeping something back. All night. Want it now?" he asks as he fires a blast at Nightbeat, full power. Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet misses Nightbeat with his Deep-Freeze Ray attack! Steeltread is blown through another wall by Brawl's main gun. If it weren't for the fact that he was buried in twisted metal that he was blown through, one MIGHT notice he's having a BIT of trouble getting up. At least he's hidden from view....he hopes. Combat: Steeltread takes extra time to steady himself. Pass Tailgate says, "Why are we parked on an /island/!? Cars can't drive on water, and our enemies are mostly airplanes! This is a /very bad/ tactical decision!" Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock can swim!" Ambulance transforms back into robot mode. He leans against the tunnel wall. Were he human, he'd be out of breath. He looks back the way he came, and doesn't see any sign of Cyclonus. The bag o' loot rests at his feet. In terms of bulk, not including what was destroyed in the battle, First Aid acquired perhaps 1 or 2% of what was there, tops. But it's the good stuff First Aid took. Quality over quantity... right? <> Ambulance 's front section fold back as a pair of legs and arms fold out, transforming into First Aid. Tailgate says, "You Grimlock can shut the hell up and think about the little guy for a change!" Grimlock says, "Hnf! Me Grimlock no care what you say!" Tailgate says, "Well /that's/ certainly obvious." Grimlock says, "Nobody care what you Tailgate say!" Smokescreen says, "Hey, Tailgate! Why don't you just fix some skis to your wheels and just follow Grimlock? Think outside the box!" Nightbeat cannot shoot worth beans, at the moment, but at the very least he can do a little one-two step that leaves Fleet's white stuff in the lurch. Steeltread seems to be failing in his duel of the tanks, and Nightbeat is too stubborn to leave anyone, even an Autobot who insulted him, out in the cold. He shouts at Fleet, "Eh, you can keep that. Kinda messy." He snaps off another shot at the Seeker. Combat: Nightbeat strikes Fleet with his Plasma Blaster attack! -1 Tailgate says, "Me Tailgate ain't got an outboard." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock hit you with board!" Air Raid says, "Too bad you can't fly." Grimlock says, "Me Grimlock can fly!" Tailgate says, "When the revolution comes, you Grimlock first against it wall." Air Raid says, "The day I take orders from someone I can trip over is the day I turn in my Aerialbot tags." Grimlock says, "Me no fraid of revolution! Me no scared of ANYTHING!" "... The blazes? You get an agility upgrade or something, dick?" Fleet asks as misses once more, then he hisses in pain when the plasma blast eats a hole through the bottom armor of his left wing. At this point, Cyclonus is gone, and Fleet would just as soon be gone... but the convoy is not here. Which means the Decepticons need to be chasing off the 'Bots for the 'Cons to call this mission a success. The Seeker mutters to himself in irritation and pulls up, then begins circling, taking readings and steadying himself for his next strike. Tailgate says, "Oh yeah, Airhead? Aren't you glad /Metroplex/ doesn't share your opinion?" Air Raid says, "Yeah, because then he'd trip over me and that'd suck." Fleet also transforms. Brawl prowls around the perimeter of the ruined building Steeltread was blasted into by the impact of his shell, his machinegun chattering away through the windows. "Come out, Autobot! Time to get yer face broke!" Fleet transforms into his Fleet mode. Combat: Fleet takes extra time to aim his next attack on Nightbeat. Combat: Brawl strikes Steeltread with his .50cal M2HB (Pistol) attack! Steeltread takes a few more hits from Brawl's attack and groans. "This had better work." he mumbles to himself as he loads another shell into the chamber........ Combat: Steeltread sets his defense level to Aggressive. Combat: Steeltread strikes Brawl with his Inhibitor Shell attack! Combat: Brawl has been temporarily incapacitated. Combat: Your COMBAT flag has been cleared. First Aid hoists the bag up over his shoulder and begins wandering the tunnels. He'll call Streetwise eventually for help so he can get out of here. <> he repeats, concerned for his friends. Nightbeat can see that Fleet is probably lining up for an attack run, and he thinks about his Detective Manual, his only solace in his cynical, jaded, world, and he replies to Fleet nonchalantly, "Well. I did die. Don't recommend it." It was /televised/. If the Decepticons don't know, they're not paying attention. "Beat it." He squeezes the trigger again. Combat: Nightbeat misses Fleet with his Plasma Blaster attack! "Been there, done that," Fleet answers, twisting as he turns back around for another run, avoiding this blast as he dives for the detective once more. "Twice now, in fact," he adds as he speeds low over the ground, aiming himself once more at the Detective. Combat: Fleet strikes Nightbeat with his Razor Wing Slash attack! The machinegun jams up when struck by the inhibitor, the blissful silence that follows indicating that the pressure is off of Steeltread for the moment! Steeltread slowly gets himself up from the rubble and chuckles. "It's not the size of the gun, Brawl....it how and when you use it." he says before limping over towards the edge of the rubble, and transforms, racing away from the battle..... Falling forward, Steeltread's Rifle slides onto his backpack, with part of his body closing over the rifle and deploying it's weapons, revealing his other form to be a tank. Combat: Steeltread sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Assault Battle Tank begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fleet First Aid meanwhile hasn't gotten any reply from Steeltread or Nightbeat. Nightbeat of course is /horrible at telling his friends where he is/, so he tries another tactic. <<...Muzzle? This is First Aid. Do you read?>> That is not a valid player or gestalt. "Next time I see you you're gonna be SCRAP!" shouts Brawl ineffectually as Steeltread disappears into the distance. Muzzles replies to First Aid, sounding faintly annoyed at his partner, <> There is the sound of slicing over the radio. Fleet's neatly chops off one of Nightbeat's stupidly tall shoulders, nearly severing his arm. Finally getting the picture, the detective transforms to haul his battered self out of here. Nightbeat slouches down into Porsche 959 form. Time to roll. Combat: Nightbeat sets his defense level to Protected. Combat: Porsche 959 begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Fleet First Aid beams, though he's all alone so nobody can see it. <> he says graciously, perhaps rubbing the appreciation in for Nightbeat. <> Combat: First Aid sets his defense level to Neutral. Muzzle continues to be Nightbeat's secretary or something, answering his radio for him, and he replies, <> First Aid nods, <> First Aid idly wonders if this is what the Decepticons feel like after a raid. Hmm... probably not. Fleet is victorious! Kaloo, kalay! He circles awhile longer, making sure the Autobots are well and truly gone, and then takes off.